


Slippers. Mirrors and Cards, Oh My!

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [4]
Category: Alice (TV 2009), Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Two years after the Eclipse, Wonderland has a shake up at the top as well.





	Slippers. Mirrors and Cards, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tmcrossovers challenge 1: Alice, set in mytin_tabloids universe. Continuation after the end of both miniseries.

DG frowned as she looked out the window. She wasn’t really looking at anything, though her view over Central City was gorgeous. Especially with all the restoration that had been done over the last two years. Two years ago, she would’ve snorted at the thought of where the window was located. Sure, the Princess is always “up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. “ It’s in all the fairy tales, wasn’t it? Not that she needed to be rescued. She was the rescuer: the Great Princess Who Saved the OZ. Yeah. That was her, capital letters and all. But she’d chosen the room, even with the cliché. No one wanted to go up all those stairs to bother her when she was in her room, and so she could hide away easily.

Tonight was the Second Annual Eclipse Gala. She had no clue why they were having a second one. It wasn’t like last year’s had been so great. Barely anyone had showed up, other than the royal family and the war heroes. It was humiliating. All the invitations that had been sent out (many of them inviting men who would hopefully be suitors) and not a single one of them had spoken to her all night. Well, okay. Mr. Cain and Glitch had spent plenty of time with her.

She’d met a pretty boy prince from somewhere that actually called itself Wonderland. When she asked Glitch later about it, he’d confirmed, yes, there was a Wonderland and yes, there had been an Alice. Her adventures weren’t exactly like the book, but there had been an Alice of Legend.

But Mr. Pretty Boy Prince had only come as a gesture from his mother. It seemed the Sorceress had been involved in quite the scheme with the Red Queen of Wonderland and the Red Queen wanted to see if it would continue with the restored monarchy. When the Central City Suns had broken the story about the origin of vapours, Mother had been horrified. There had been a fair amount of backlash against Az as a result. But Az had publicly denounced the creation and use of vapours, so that had gone a long way in fixing her reputation.

Poor Az though, first she’d had to deal with winning back the O.Z. after everything with the Sorceress. Then there’d been that incredibly annoying assault charge. DeMilo had asked for it! Luckily, charges had been dropped. It really had been mostly DG’s fault. But it had been really hard on Az. Then that stupid paper had gone and printed that article. Considering how long it had been supposedly going on, it was amazing that it came to light when it did. But that was politics for you. Wonderland representatives show up and it’s the perfect time to print, she guessed.

But anyways, back to the Pretty Boy. His name had been Jack. Cute, but not single anyways. There’d been that blonde duchess hanging all over him the whole night; as well as for the next few days as they stayed in the palace and conducted trade negotiations. Those negotiations didn’t really go anywhere, what with the tabloid story and the royal family refusing to have anything to do with the vapour business. DG hadn’t been in those meetings. Az had been. The heir had to learn these things, after all. The spare was just that. A spare: meant to be married off.

Now there was a third too! Little Dora was almost a year old. It seems that the Queen always has daughters. It was something to do with the Gale magic. It passed down through the women of their line so the Queen and the heir always had girls. Dora was getting into everything. It seemed no one in the O.Z. had heard of child proofing. Add in the fact that it seems she was born with magic, well, DG wasn’t sure how her parents handled her and Az’s magic, if it was anything like the accidental stuff that Dora kept doing. Tutor had his hands full just helping her and Az with their magic. It seemed dampening a 10 month old child was something not easy.

So DG hid in her room. Yes, she was hiding from her little sister. The last time that she babysat her, Dora had turned her hair pink. No thank you, she wasn’t babysitting again. She twirled her hair around her finger, checking it again. Yes, it was normal. Paranoia, thy name is DG. She just knew she’d be called upon to babysit if she left her room. After all, with the Second Eclipse Gala coming up, more visitors were showing up. After two years of stability, nearby governments were finally taking notice that working with the Outer Zone was good for business. She’d heard that Wonderland was sending another group of representatives, which made her shake her head. After last year’s negotiations fell through, there had been no contact from Wonderland. She was surprised to hear they were sending someone again.

In fact, no one had heard much about Wonderland at all in the last year. There had been some brief rumors of the Red Queen being overthrown by the Alice of Legend but that had seemed ridiculous. After all, Alice of Legend had been 500 years before. DG had tried to find out more, after all, the O.Z. had been saved by another Dorothy, why not another Alice in Wonderland? It made sense to her. She just wanted to know how Alice had gotten to Wonderland. Was it like the books and there was a mirror? No one would tell her anything about it. Maybe she could corner the Wonderland representatives to find out more.

As she continued to stare out the window, she noticed a dot in the distance that seemed to be growing. As it got closer, she recognized the flying ship that had been used the year before for the Wonderland representatives. She wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed the ship yet, so she decided it was time to leave her room. After all, someone had to go meet the Wonderland representatives. Why not have it be her?


End file.
